Airports
Airports & Accents is the twentieth episode in Season 3 of A High School Rockstar. It aired on February 7, 2015. Plot When Aaron fakes a British accent, he is mistaken as the Prince of England arriving at the United States for a meeting at the UN Summit. Meanwhile, Team Austin & Ally says goodbye to one of their close friends. Summary While in the tour bus, Austin, Tyler, Dez and Aaron plays their video games while the girls constantly complain about wanting to use the television to watch the hottest reality show. After a few hours of taking turns with the television, the bus stops at the airport in Las Vegas. Confused, Austin asked Harv the bus driver why they stopped at the airport. Dez then interrupts and runs into the airport, with Austin, Ally and Trish running after him. Sam tries to approach Tyler but Tyler runs off to follow Dez, while Lexi and Aaron remains at the bus watching the reality show. Sam runs after Tyler. Aaron tells Lexi that he does the best British accent, and Lexi challenges him to bring someone who believes that he is British, to get him to leave. Aaron takes on the challenge and goes to the airport in search of people to convince. Austin & Ally are then approached by fans, asking for their signature and taking photos with them. Trish tries to get money by charging fans for taking photos and getting signatures. Tyler tries to separate Austin & Ally from the fans, preventing Sam from getting to him. Meanwhile, Aaron finds two men in suits, with a card that displays the name, Rupert Rafferty. Aaron approaches them and with his best British accent, he asks them where his car is. The two men points to the carpark, not knowing that Aaron was only pretending to be British. Aaron then insist that they go to a tour bus before heading to the car. Lexi, waiting outside the bus, sees Aaron with the two men. Aaron then speaks in his normal accent, causing the two men to be confused, revealing that they were supposed to take the Prince of England to the UN Summit to be held in a few hours. Aaron and Lexi then helps them look for the Prince inside the airport. Sam returns to the bus to grab her luggage, revealing that she was the one who told Harv to drive by the airport. Dez returns to the bus with some souvenir from the gift shop. Behind him are Trish, Austin, Ally and Tyler. They are surprised to see her with her luggage. Tyler believes that she was going home to Miami, but she reveals that she has to leave for France, as her application to a university in Italy has been accepted and that she had made preparations to graduate high school in Italy. Devastated, Tyler runs off. Aaron and Lexi returns to the bus with their new friend, Rupert, who is a big fan of Austin & Ally. He introduces himself as the Prince of England, and Trish immediately tries to flirt with him. Sam explains the situation to Lexi and Aaron and she looks for Tyler. Sam finds Tyler in the airport and they talk. Tyler says his goodbye to Sam and they head towards the check in counter, where Team Austin & Ally bids their final goodbye to Sam. They all head back to the tour bus, where Tyler sees Sam's necklace, which he gave to her. She runs after Sam, and manages to give her the necklace, as they share a kiss, before Sam disappears into the airport. Rupert leaves for the UN Summit as he says goodbye to Team Austin & Ally. While en route to California, they watch as Rupert makes his speech at the UN Summit, and also talking about his great experience in his first moments in the US, including meeting Austin & Ally, and using Sam and Tyler's love story in his speech. Cast Main Cast Guest Stars * Zoey Deutch as Samantha Bennett * Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Rupert Rafferty